This invention is directed to means for uniformly heating a glass substrate, especially glass employed where high transparency to visible, or infrared light is required.
In signal detection, spectroscopy experiments, and the like, it is often necessary to maintain an elevated temperature in the test medium. This is conventionally done by (1) placing a transparent glass container, with the experimental material therein, on an electric heater, (2) building an electric heater to fit the outer perimeter of the container, or by (3) placing the container in an oven or hot air stream.
With the above described conventional heating methods, it is generally difficult to maintain a uniform temperature over the surface of the container. For example, a typical glass spectroscopy cell, heated on the rim to 150.degree. C., will have a center temperature of only about 120.degree. C.
In light detection experiments, in addition to heating the container, it is necessary to maintain the transparency of the container so that the medium can be monitored, and any informative light events, e.g., light emissions, reflections, observances or refractions, can be detected, e.g., by the eye or by instrumentation.